


Library Shenanigans

by mini_minyard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, how the FUcK do i tag this, i... do not know what i am doing, kind of ooc, no beta fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_minyard/pseuds/mini_minyard
Summary: uhhhhh idk what this was i just had it sitting in drafts and i haven't posted something in a hot second so here you go :) This is likely gonna be pretty ooc, my bad
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Library Shenanigans

Aaron, Neil, Kevin, and Andrew were unofficially known as the Monsters of the Palmetto Southern Branch Library. It was an unspoken rule to leave the table in the corner by the window alone. Aaron thought the name was kind of stupid, but they had a table to themselves, so he wasn’t complaining.

The four boys met at that table every Thursday to study, or to at least try to. Most of their little meetups resulted in petty arguments or in-depth discussion of something incredibly non-academic. The amount of homoerotic tension in these meet-ups was through the roof. Aaron hadn’t really minded it a whole lot, he got along with Neil well enough, and if Andrew wanted to go out with him, who was he to say anything? Actually, he’d be thrilled if they went out because then maybe they’d stop with their roundabout methods of flirting, which were really just dumb arguments that killed any chance of actually studying.   
  
And then they did get together, and the tension didn’t go away, it just sat there, similar to how Aaron had when Kevin had placed his hand on Aaron’s in orchestra to guide his fingers to the right strings. Aaron wasn’t sure why he was thinking about that. Anyways, the tension didn’t recede, but Aaron wasn’t quite sure where it was coming from.

* * *

  
  
  


When Kevin and Aaron had left and gotten up to get books, Neil sighed.

"You notice it too right. You have to notice it too."

Andrew raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't even bother removing his earbuds. Asshole.

"Oh come on, you're telling me you can't see Kevin's awful attempts at dropping hints?

Or the way your brother looks at him like he either wants to kiss him or punch him in the face whenever he opens his mouth?”

Andrew just rolled his eyes and Neil mirrored the gesture. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Andrew spoke.

"Kevin's flirting is pretty pathetic."

"No kidding. He won't shut up about Aaron either. You should have seen him the other day. Aaron came to one of our practices and Kevin was tripping over his feet the entire time. 'Neil, look at him why is he here, I cannot mess up now, I don’t like him or anything but like I don’t want him to think I’m incompetent,’” Neil said, doing a piss poor impression of Kevin’s voice. “It was actually kind of funny though, Kevin got clocked in the jaw by the ball more than a few times”

Andrew scoffed. 

"Never thought anything could distract Kevin from soccer. Guess I was wrong. Aaron was talking about him yesterday actually. And the day before. And they day before that. Actually Aaron has not stopped talking about him all week. All week, Neil. Longer than a week. He goes on and on about how much he hates Kevin and how he wished that he would just leave him alone but then proceeds to overanalyze every little thing he does. Did you know that Kevin’s hands are apparently very warm? Interesting right?”

Neil snorted.    
  


“Dumbasses.”

The two exchanged increasingly ridiculous stories, ranging from Kevin being too busy staring at Aaron to notice where he was going to Andrew finding drawings (incredibly low quality ones in Andrew’s humble opinion) of Kevin’s odd tattoo in Aaron’s math notes. They went on for a little longer before they realized that Aaron and Kevin were taking more time than needed to get a few textbooks.

Neil scanned the room, disbelief written all over his face.

"Did they-"

"Yes."

"Fucking assholes. Maybe they’ll actually get somewhere though.” 

“10 dollars says it’ll take another month.”   
  


“20 says it’ll take till the end of the semester.”

* * *

Aaron wasn't sure where they were going. As a matter of fact, he was surprised Kevin had even agreed. They'd been browsing the shelves, putting books for their project in their bags. Kevin had been rambling about his newest fixation on the history of modern art, and his eyes were bright and alive. Aaron couldn't help but smile at the way Kevin's mouth was curving up as he gestured wildly with his hands. He looked the same as he did when playing soccer, but in a softer, more intimate way.

"And Michaelangelo was using a fresco technique! Which generally is pretty difficult, like it's paint on wet plaster so he had to work fast to make sure the paint didn't dry and- Aaron? Is everything alright? Do I have something on my face or.."

Aaron blinked out of his trance and looked at Kevin, who was staring back at him in confusion.

"Oh, no, I just think..." the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "I just think you're cool when you're in your element." 

Kevin stared at him, his cheeks pinking slightly. He looked surprised and a little flustered, and Aaron's heart fluttered.

"I... Really? Andrew says it's annoying." 

"Oh fuck him, you know how he is."

Kevin snorted.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

Aaron paused for a moment, then grinned back up at him with mischievous eyes.

“Hey, I have an idea.”

And now they were here.

They’d dropped off their bags in Andrew’s car, and were lingering by it in tense and expecting silence, then Kevin started walking. Aaro had no idea where the fuck they were going and suspected Kevin didn’t either. There was a nervous sort of buzz in the air, but it wasn’t unpleasant. As they continued walking without direction, Kevin cleared his throat.

“So uh... Do you maybe want to head over to the store? We could get some snacks or something.”

It took Aaron a few seconds to put together a coherent response before he answered with an incredibly grand “Sounds neat.”

If his voice squeaked then it was no one’s business. Well, it was Kevin’s sort of since he was right there but whatever.

When they got inside they kind of just floated around the aisles poking fun at the random objects on shelves. Kevin said he had to go to the bathroom and left Aaron in one of the stuffed animal aisles.

Aaron cast a disinterested stare at one of the stuffed toys. There was a huge orange fox plush with a little sticker that read "push me!" Aaron glared at it. He wasn't going to let a stuffed fox tell him what to do. He twiddled his thumbs. He glared at the orange monstrosity. He looked around, twiddled his thumbs some more, and then stabbed on the fox with a sigh of defeat. There was a soft hum of static and then...

"You know, I get it. Being raised as a shitty store clerk must be really, really difficult for you. Always a commodity, never a human being, not a single person in the store thinking you’re worth a damn off the cash register— yeah, sounds rough. Kevin and I talk about your intricate and endless-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Aaron exclaimed, dubious. This was obviously Neil's work. No one else was that much of a chaotic asshole. 

Aaron glanced up at the sound of footsteps, then relaxed when he saw Kevin. He heaved the huge plush at Kevin.

"Look what your midget clone did."

"Oh my god. Neil did this?"

"Nooo, Andrew did," Aaron said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course Neil did. I bet he 

was hoping Seth would find it."

A slow, mischievous smile formed on Kevin's lips.

"Do you think we should give it to him?"

Aaron returned his smile. 

"Actually, I think we should. Later though, I kind of wanna check the stationary aisle."

They didn't check the stationary aisle. As a matter of fact, Aaron wasn't sure which part of the store they were in, he was too busy staring at the nearest rack like it was an affront to god.

"What the fuck is this?"Aaron said, wrinkling his nose. He picked up the fuzzy stringed monstrosity and dangled it in front of Kevin. 

Kevin batted it away, then took another look. 

"Oh, Neil has one of these. Worm on a string. He won’t stop bringing it out in the middle of class. Here I think you..." Kevin reached for the little cardboard square in Aaron's hands. 

'Warm hands his brain supplied unhelpfully.

Kevin tucked the cardboard into Aaron's pocket and his heart did double time.

"And then I think you kind of put the string over your hand and...wait hold on, no wait, yeah. Okay, like that and then you just move I think?"

Kevin snorted at Aaron's dubious expression. Aaron moved his hands, not sure what he was doing, but he was sure that his soul almost left his body when the fuzzy thing started crawling over his hands-

"What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck-" 

Kevin laughed and Aaron glared at him.

Aaron made several unsuccessful attempts at actually getting the 'worm' off of him, then swatted at Kevin with it. 

Kevin snatched one off the rack and caught him across the face with it. They continued their duel through the aisle until Aaron had Kevin against one of the huge metal cages full of those big rubber balls. Aaron had part of the thin string against Kevin's throat, and he was grinning up at him.

"I win."

"Unfair, I got you more." 

"Yeah, but you're the one with your life on the line.”

"Like the worm?" Kevin asked.

"Like the worm." Aaron agreed.

They stayed like that for a beat, hazel eyes locked on green ones, and then Kevin cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess I forfeit then?"

"Right," Aaron said, his cheeks flaming as he scrambled backward. His worn sneakers slid back on the smooth floor and Kevin's eyes flashed in alarm, and he leaned forward to catch Aaron before realizing that his shirt had snagged on the metal, and he swore loudly as the large cage fell and all hell broke loose. Thankfully he managed to get out just before getting crushed, but he'd torn his shirt. 

He groaned from where he was laying on the floor. Aaron winced as he pushed himself up, and he rubbed the back of his head. Kevin had his head turned to look at him, and his mouth was open like he was going to say something before Seth came storming towards them, his face livid.

"Oh fuck, Kevin, c'mon, c'mon, Angry Asshat is coming. Kevin, hurry up!"

Kevin scrambled to his feet and Aaron grabbed his hand and _ ran. _ Seth was hot on their heels behind them and Aaron laughed aloud at the look on his face before giving him the finger as they sprinted out of the store.

When they got back to Andrew’s car, they were both panting. Aaron braced himself against the warm car door, his chest heaving. Kevin didn’t look that tired, because of course he didn’t, he played  _ soccer _ for fuck’s sake.    
  


Kevin looked down at Aaron and noticed his fist was tightly clenched around…  _ the fucking worm _ . Aaron groaned and Kevin burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi if you read through that thanks! if you wanna, tell me what you think in the comments! Also sorry about the god awful formatting oops


End file.
